Only True Love's Kiss
by Silver Moonlight
Summary: During the battle with Mumbo, the magician, Raven is cursed. Even a couple of drops of water will make her change back into a mermaid. Only true loves kiss will break the spell. Discontinued sorry.
1. Otters and Mermaid Tails

**A/N:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, and I'm not profitting off this story.

**Note:** Inspired by a Disney Movie...you know which one I'm talking about!

* * *

Beastboy sat at the edge of the roof. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just coming up. Shades of pink and orange patched the cloudless sky. Each drop of dew sparkled like a diamand against the emerald green grass. Beastboy loved this time of day. Every morning he would come up to the roof and watch the sunrise. Not many would appreciate the beauty of a sunrise and the warmth it brought. 

Moments later, Beastboy's sensitive ears picked up the sound of feet walking up the stairs to the roof. It was Raven. He could tell because of how it sounded. Raven's steps were quiet, almost silent. Beastboy didn't move. Raven wouldn't notice him, she never did. She alway's meditated on the other side of the roof and faced away from him. He liked to watch her meditate. She always looks so calm. So peaceful.

The truth was, he had a huge crush on her. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. How the wind weaved through her lilac coloured hair. How her amethyst coloured eyes stared at him questioningly when he cracked a corny joke. But he knew better. She was to good for him. Who could love a grass coloured goof? Not her, that's for sure.

After a few minutes, Beastboy slowly got up and stretched. It was now time for the normal routine. He would turn into a hawk and fly off the roof and into his bedroom window, which he alway's kept open, without Raven ever noticing he was there.

But just Beastboy was about to go, there was a loud familiar ringing sound. Raven got up instantly and levitated down the stairs. Beastboy followed behind her quietly. Now the last thing he needed Raven to thing was that he was an idiot and a stalker. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he sat down and slowly counted.

"One, Two, Three!"

And as if on cue, Robin ran down the hall. "Titans, Trouble!"

Cyborg, already in the common room said, "Really? Thanks for the update Captain Obvious!" Robin didn't say anything about Cyborg's rude comment.

"It's Mumbo, he's stealing money from the JumpCity Bank about southeast from here," Robin reported.

"So why are we just standing here?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes, we must proceed in order to give the Mumbo a can of the butt-whopp," Starfire said excitedly.

* * *

"Mumbo, JUMBO!" screamed the magical mad man. Robin dodged the attack with ease. 

Starfire trusted one of her green starbolts at Mumbo, but with a flick of his wand, he transformed the starbolt turned into a bouquet of flowers.

Just as Beastboy was about to attack Mumbo cried, "Mumbo, JUMBO!" He used his wand to tranform him into a river otter.

"You won't be doing much harm like that!" Mumbo snickered.

Beastboy sighed then tried to morph back to his humaniod form. He couldn't. 'Great...' Beastboy thought to himself. He trotted toward Raven.

Beastboy couldn't ever recall ever turning into a river otter before. It wasn't that bad.

"Raven! Down here!" Beastboy cried. Raven didn't even flinch. 'She can't hear me!' Using his teeth, Beastboy pulled on Raven's cloak.

Raven looked down. "Beastboy, not now! Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" Raven asked coldly. Her violet eyebrows angled into a dangerously deep frown.

"Mumbo, JUMBO!" Mumbo hollered as he attacked Raven with a magical blast. Mumbo's offense hit Raven hard in her lower abdomen and she went flying through the air and into a small puddle of mud.

Raven sat up. She seemed to be fine besides the splitting headache. At that moment, she just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch with a nice book and have an extra strength Advil. Could be worse. At least she wasn't turned into a rabbit again. 'I don't even think rabbits can have advil,' Raven thought.

Beastboy hobbled his way toward Raven. "Raven, oh my god I'm so sorry! You wouldn't of got hit if I didn't distract you," Beastboy applogized, even though he knew Raven probabally woudn't be able to understand him. At the moment he was just a little green otter.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," Raven replied.

"How did you understand me?" Beastboy asked surprized.

"I read your mind," Raven explained shortly,"Come on let's go." Raven stiffly stood up. "As soon as I get home I'm having a shower. By the way, random question, but why are you an otter?"

"Long story made short, Mumbo used his magic-y thingy on me and I can't change back," Beastboy said.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg cheered.

"Marvelous, we have defeated the Mumbo!" Starfire said,"We are victorious!"

"You won't be needing this in jail," Robin said with a grin as he snapped Mumbo's wand in half.

* * *

Beastboy sat on the common room couch. Beastboy deeply sighed. Now that he was an otter, there wasn't anything for him to do. He couldn't play the gamestation with Cyborg because he didn't have opposable thumbs. What did otters do for fun? That's it! Maybe he could get Raven to start the bath tub for him (since she was the only one that could understand her). Maybe he could go swimming. 

Beastboy trotted down the hallway and front on Raven's room. The door opened automatically. Cyborg made it that way so Beastboy could walk room to room without someone to follow him around all the time.

"Raven?" Beastboy called.

Beastboy suddenly heard water running. Raven must be having that shower she wanted. Beastboy was just about to leave the room when he heard a shriek coming from Raven's bathroom. "Raven? Are you okay?" Beastboy asked, although he knew she wasn't going to answer.

Beastboy walked up to the bathroom door and it opened automatically. There was Raven, sprawled out on the floor. Her cloak was off and the bottom half of her leotard was ripped her hair was down to her belly button. Instead of two, slinder, pale, human legs, there was one long, scaly, lavender coloured fish tail.

Beastboy walked up to her. "What happened?" Beastboy asked.

Raven read Beastboy's mind then replied,"I turned on the water for my shower. I put my hand out to see if the water was ready. That's when I fell on the floor and saw this huge, purple, fish tail attached to my body!"

"One second, I'll get the others," Beastboy said running out the bathroom door.

As Beastboy ran down the hallway he accidentally tripped and fell on his stomach. He slid couple of seconds then stopped. This time Beastboy got up an started to run again. This time he ran a few steps then jumped and slid on his belly. He must have been going at least 18 miles per hour before he crashed into Starfire's boot.

"Starfire, quick come this way, Ravens in trouble, you have to help her!" Beastboy said in a rush, forgetting that she couldn't understand him.

Starfire bend over to get a closer look at Beastboy. "Please my furry green friend, what is it you desire?"

Beastboy started to run back toward Raven's room. Starfire followed.

When they finally reached Raven's room, Beastboy was shocked. There was Raven, herself again. No fish tail. She had a towel wrapped around herself. She was just, sitting on the bed as if nothing happened.

"Friend Beastboy has lead me to your sleeping quarters. All is well, yes?" Starfire asked.

"No Starfire, all is not well. Do you know why?" Raven asked coldly. Starfire shook her head. "This is why." Raven reached over and grabbed her flower vase and dumped the whole thing on legs. Her fish tail reappeared.

Starfire gasped. "Raven, you require assistaince imediately!"

Starfire was about to walk out the door when Raven said, "No, please I'm fine. It goes away when I'm dry, but we need to keep this a secret. Okay?"

Starfire nodded.

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't know what movie I was talking about, it was the Little Mermaid. I was watching it the other day and thought it would make a cool fan fic. Yes I'm such a child! **xD**

R&R

Sincerely,

Silver Moonlight.


	2. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, and I'm not profitting off this story.

**Note:** None at the moment...

* * *

Raven awoke. She blinked a couple of times then peered out the window. It was a beautiful day outside. Small waves gently crashed against the shore, and birds were singing the songs of springtime. Raven got up and stretched. She glanced at her clock and it read,10:55 am! She had slept in. Even Beastboy was probally already awake. She changed into her uniform and headed down to the kitchen. 

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Robin greeted.

"We all thought you died in there," Cyborg joked.

Raven meerly shook her head as she took a bite of her toast. She was too tired to speak. She never felt this bagged in her life!

The alarm rang. Raven sighed then got up from the table.

"It's Slade, " Robin reported,"He's at the bank. Titan's! Go!"

"Hey Robin, since Beastboy can't fight, I'll stay here with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Raven offered.

Robin glanced at the little green otter who was trying to pour himself some soymilk. Robin flinched. It was an accident waiting to happen.

"Good idea, we'll call you if we need help," Robin said as he ran off.

When everbody was gone Raven said to Beastboy, "I'm going to have a bath before everybody comes back. I'll be in the main bathroom if you need me."

'Poor Raven,' Beastboy thought, 'She's been stressed lately. Maybe I sould make her some tea.'

Once Raven was gone, Beastboy jumped up onto the counter and opened a cupboard with his nose. Raven's herbal tea was up there. He climbed up on the shelves. On the top shelf he found what he was looking for. The only problem now was to get it down. He grabbed the tea with his teeth and started down back the shelves. Beastboy jumped down from the cupboard and fell on his back. The herbal tea went everywhere.

Beastboy rolled onto his stomache and looked at the mess he caused. Raven's going to have a cow!

He jumped down from the counter and hide under the couch. He didn't want to be in sight when she came down.

From down the hall, Raven heard something fall just as she was going into the bathroom. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen and saw the mess. "Not two minutes and you already make a mess," Raven said with a sigh. Beastboy saw she wasn't too angry so he crawled out from under the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," Beastboy said shyly.

Raven read his mind then replied, "It's okay, I'll clean it up after I get out of the bath."

* * *

Raven climbed into the tub. Just as her body touched the water her mermaid tail reappeared. She had gotten use to it by now. The other Titans, besides Starfire and Beastboy still didn't know. The steamy air calmed her headache. She shut her eyes and let herself soak into the warm water. 

About half an hour later, Raven still wasn't out of the bathroom yet when the Titans came back.

"I can't believe he got away, _again_!" Robin shouted.

"Personally, I wasn't," Cyborg stated, "The guy's tricky."

"I agree," said Starfire, "Slade is most cunning."

From down the hall Raven could hear their conversation. Quickly, she drained the tub and tried to climb out of the tub. It wasn't excatly easy and she couldn't levitate because, appearantly, her powers didn't work when she was a mermaid.

Robin glanced at the counter and saw the mess. Assuming the worst, Robin walked down the hall toward Raven's room. As he past the bathroom, he heard Raven trying to dry off. He knocked.

"Raven? Is that you in there?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Raven responded. She fell off the counter where she was sitting. The wind was knocked out of her. Robin heard the thump.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked. Raven tried to answer but couldn't. "Raven? I'm coming in."

'Crap,' Raven thought. She continued to dry herself off.

Robin opened the door and there was Raven, sitting on the floor wrapped in her towel, perfectly fine. Robin closed the door and walked away, blushing.

Raven sighed. That was way too close.

* * *

_Later That Day... _

"Come on Raven, jump in the water's great!" exclaimed Robin.

"Yes Raven, the water is wonderful!" Starfire said.

Raven looked up from her book and shook her head. The Titans, except Cyborg, were swimming in the water that surrounded their little island. Raven sat in the sand, away from the water, reading her book.

"Why not?" asked Cyborg.

"I just don't feel like it," Raven replied with a shrug.

Robin ran up to Cyborg and whispered into his ear so quietly, Raven couldn't hear. Cyborg nodded and Robin ran back into the water. Before Raven had a chance to read his mind, Cyborg grinned smugly then suddenly pick Raven up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She dropped her book. She soon realized what was going to happen and started to kick. When Cyborg got near the water he threw Raven into the water.

Before Raven could react, she plunged into the water. She rose back to the surface and swam back to shore. Raven pulled herself into the sand and just lied there. Starfire and Beastboy went to help her, but Cyborg and Robin just stared.

Finally, Cyborg said, "I'll go get her some towels." Robin just stood there, shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us," Robin asked softly.

A single tear ran down Raven cheek. "I'm sorry," She replied.

* * *

From a rock not too far from where Raven layed, a rookie reporter by the name of Jackson took a picture of the scene. 

"This is gold!" Jackson exclaimed, "They'll never call me a rookie ever again!"

He jot down a couple of notes on his notepad and scrambled off.

* * *

A/N: They know her secret! And so does a guy named Jackson? **:s**

R&R

Sincerely,

Silver Moonlight


End file.
